Modern technology has created a heavy drain on natural resources but it has also attempted to conserve those resources be providing more efficient ways to meet the needs of society. One such conservation advancement is the use of reversible window shades which have a thermally absorbing side and a thermally reflective side. Shades such as these are employed in dwelling windows with the thermally reflective side facing out in the summer to prevent solar radiation from entering the dwelling through the window and increasing the load on the air conditioning system. In the cooler months the shade may be reversed and the radiation absorptive side positioned next to the window so that thermal heat from solar radiation may be absorbed and reradiated into the room.
Reversible window shades such as those described above are energy saving devices, however when installed in the average dwelling their full benefit is usually not realized because of the difficulty in reversing the shades. In order to reverse the shade, the brackets must be removed and placed on opposite sides of the window to accommodate reversing the orientation of the roller shade spring bar and support pin. This task prevents the average homeowner from reversing the shades or if the shades are reversed, after a few seasons the window frame suffers severe deterioration due to the constant removal and replacement of shade brackets.